


An Antivan's Imaginary Friend

by Anellesti



Series: Ghostly Interventions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anellesti/pseuds/Anellesti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started off as a normal day takes a drastic turn for worse for Lila Kopman when she gets hit by a car. Thinking she'll die and that'll be that, imagine her surprise to not only wake up, but wake up in a place very much not on Earth if the elf in front of her is any indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Antivan's Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, this is my first fanfiction ever so feel free to give suggestions or correct my grammar or anything like that. I may end up taking requests for the story, I haven't decided yet. The idea came to me while I was reading other self-insert types of stories, and I thought "I want to read that." Since it is unlikely someone will write it the way I have it imagined in my head, I figured I would try my hand at writing it myself. I hope it provides some measure of entertainment for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not nor is it likely that will ever own Dragon Age and all associated types of media.

I was walking home when it happened. My death. There was no reason for it. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Payday being the day before, I had decided to treat myself to a day on the town. I should have stayed home. I didn’t need those books or games. I could have just had a movie marathon. No. I just had to go outside on my day off.

It was far more painful than I had imagined, getting hit by a car. It wasn’t an instant death; I had to lie in the middle of the street in agony waiting to die. There was no life flashing before my eyes, or any of that movie nonsense. My thoughts were jumbled and chaotic, lingering on nothing. Breathing had never been so difficult with each breath causing pain to arch across my chest. I was vaguely aware of the paramedics arriving just as I was fading. I could hear someone talking to me, but I couldn’t distinguish words as black invaded my vision.

A light does not exist at the end of any tunnel. Or maybe that’s just for me and everyone experiences something different when they die. Me? I woke up. It doesn’t make sense, I know. I expected to never wake up again. Yet here I was, staring at what was clearly an elf. His pointed ears and slight frame gave him away. He was sleeping and seemed to be in the throes of some sort of nightmare. I must have made some sort of noise because before I could blink he was up and had a dagger against my neck.

“Who are you?” he questioned. “How did you get in here without my notice?”

His accent was strange. It sounded almost Italian but with an element I couldn’t place.

“I… I don’t know,” I managed to stutter. “The last thing I remember was dying. I’m supposed to be dead. Where am I?”

His eyes searched my face for what seemed like eternity but could only have been a few minutes. I guess he found whatever he was looking for because he let up on the dagger and moved away from me. I rubbed my throat as he motioned for me to sit in the chair across from the bed and put on the pair of pants that had been lying next to the bed. It was then that I realized that he had been wearing naught but what appeared to be underwear. All the while he managed to keep the dagger trained on me as though I might make a move against him at any moment. When it seemed as though he might take a seat himself, he remained standing in front of me, just out of reach.

“Tell me, how does a dead girl end up in my room? You do not look dead. I can see no injury upon you. I can touch you so you are not a ghost. Now, stop lying to me and tell me who you are. Were you sent to kill me? By the Crows maybe? If so, you failed miserably, and they should not have sent a single agent who cannot even lie.” He had begun circling me as a vulture would carrion. At the mention of Crows as an organization, something in my mind finally clicked. I realized where I had seen this elf before.

“Zevran…” I breathed aloud, astonished. No, it couldn’t be. It’s just a game. This is something my brain cooked up to provide some twisted comfort in my last few seconds of life.

“Enough.” He snapped. “What are you talking about, this game? And how do you know my name?”

Shit, I said all of that aloud. Oh well, if this is all just a figment of my imagination, I might as well.

“My name is Lila Kopman, and I’ve just been hit by a car. Not that you’d know what that is. I’m dying, and you’re a character from a video game.” I was going to say more before he silenced me with the dagger once more.

“What did I say about lying? One more and I will silence you for good.” He pressed the dagger hard enough to nick the skin just enough to show he was serious.

“I’m not lying, and I doubt you killing me in my mind will make any difference. I'm already dying, or dead. One more death won't change things. Although..." I paused, suddenly uncertain. I rose my hand to touch the nick at my throat. "If I'm dead, then how did you hurt me? Dead people can't get hurt. If I got hurt, then I'm not dead. How am I not dead? I should be dead. I shouldn't be here. There should be nothing. I should just be not existing. Death is death. It's final. There's no after. There's no second chance." I could feel a panic attack building until I was nearly hyperventilating at the end.

 A sharp snap sounded throughout the room, and my cheek stung from where he had hit me. “You had best be making sense here soon or I’ll be forced to test just how dead you truly are.”

 “I don’t know. I don’t know anything.” My chest was on fire, and I still felt like I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. All I could focus on was my breathing.

 He said something else I couldn’t hear, everything had become so muffled. Through my panic, I could sense his growing impatience until it was almost too much to bear. He grabbed me and pulled me up from where I had curled in on myself on the chair. My back hit the wall hard enough for my head to snap back. I could only just hear the words “I don’t have time for this” before his dagger plunged into my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slightly erratic. Just keep that in mind if you like my writing. I also have never had a panic attack, so I don't know if what I wrote is true to what happens.


End file.
